The Demons In Us All
by ktdog1
Summary: Sam is taken by the demon Azazel, who uses an ancient and dark spell on Sam. Sam is changed forever into the one thing that Winchesters hate above all other monsters; a Demon. Will Dean accept his brother, and if he does, will it be too late to save him from himself and others? AU No Slash. Rating may change. Sam is a Demon, but he's not evil Demon!Sam Awesome!BigBrother!Dean
1. A Burning Home

Chapter 1

Coming back from a long, stressful day at Stanford's pre-law course, Sam smiled tiredly as he opened the door to his and Jess's apartment. Sam had never really had a home like this when he was hunting with his father and Dean. Sure, the Impala was always there, but it was nothing compared to this. Being able to have a place that you lived, somewhere stable without the worries and fears that comes with hunting. Living here with Jess these past few months has filled Sam with a feeling that he only had ever dreamed of having. A simple happiness and love. Sam barely regrets leaving hunting, the only reason being that he felt a slight emptiness ever now and then due to the absence of his big brother. But even though he did miss Dean, their father had basically thrown Sam out the door and locked it closed behind him, all while Dean just stood there and did nothing to stop it. If only Dean had come with him to Stanford, but Sam couldn't ask that of him. Sam couldn't make Dean choose between their Dad and him. With a gentle sigh, Sam pushed these thoughts from his mind and entered his home.

"Jess, I'm home," Sam called out, flicking the switch on the wall and illuminating the previously dark room. It was strange that the lights were off, Jess usually turned them all on once she got back from her classes. "Are you here? Jess?"

Sam walked to their bedroom, which was dark as well. Shrugging off the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Sam figured that Jess was probably just out with some friends. But upon hearing a small noise behind him, Sam whirled around, grabbing the small knife he kept on him at all times and bringing it out in front of him, taking a defensive stance, as his hunter instincts went berserk. It took Sam a moment to register the scene before him, but when his mind caught up he nearly dropped his blade out of shock.

There was Jess, in all of her youthful beauty, being roughly restrained by a man wearing a malicious grin on his face. "Hey there, Sammy-boy!" His voice sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Remember me?" The man's hold on Jess tightened as she struggled uselessly to free herself from his arms, the strength of his grip making her release a small whimper.

"Let her go!" Sam bellowed, his voice shaking from barely restrained fear and fury.

"Tsk Tsk, I guess you don't recognize me after all. Maybe this will help," the man's grin widened as his eyes flashed a sickening yellow.

Sam gasped aloud in shock, gripping his knife so hard that his knuckles turned white, as if it were the only thing grounding him at the moment. Sadly, Sam realized that his blade would be no good against the demon. His eyes darted around, searching for anything that would help him, even though there knew that there would be nothing. For a second his gaze lingered on his cell, entertaining the idea of calling Dean for a second before accepting that his brother would be too far away to get there in time to help him, and even if by some means he did arrive in time, Dean wouldn't have any weapon that would hurt the demon anyways. Returning his gaze to those sickly yellow eyes, Sam stared defiantly at the demon.

"What do you want from me you bastard?" Sam questioned as he caught Jessica's panicking eyes, trying to soothe her fears in any way he could, even though it did little to help them at the moment.

"No need to be unfriendly Sammy-boy. I just want to be your friend, your partner even. You can even call me by my name." At Sam's raised eyebrow, the demon continued. "My name isn't actually Yellow Eyes, you know. As a show of comradeship and faith in you, you can call me Azazel."

"Well just so you know, Azazel," Sam spat out the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "I'll never be a friend or partner of yours! You murdered my mom, you sick-"

"The same thing will happen to poor, sweet Jess here if you don't do what I say." Azazel interrupted, his grip tightening even more around Jess, causing pain to flash across her face.

But Jess was made of tougher stuff than that, and she called out to Sam with strong resolve in her voice; "No Sam! Don't listen to him, he'll just kill us both anyways!"

"I don't want to kill you Sam, I want your help. Nobody has to get hurt. All you have to do is willingly come with me." Said Azazel, staring intensely at Sam.

Even though Jess's words rang with some truth, Sam knew that the demon wouldn't hesitate to kill Jess, and Sam would not let that happen. Sam heaved a heavy sigh, and let his knife slip from his grasp, falling heavily to the floor. He then raised his hands in surrender, voice downtrodden with defeat as he said to Azazel "If you let her go, I'll come with you."

Azazel's grin widened and his sickening yellow eyes gleamed nastily. He shoved jess roughly to the other side of the room, and stalked leisurely across the bedroom to Sam. "You know, I'm kinda disappointed in you Sammy. Giving up so easily, I expected more from you."

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam growled and pulled bitch face #27 as Azazel grabbed Sam's arms and pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs engraved with strange ruins and symbols, clasping them tightly around Sam's wrists behind his back.

"Maybe it's just your lovely girlfriend here who is the cause of your weakness. Well, we simply just can't have that." Sam's face paled as the demon turned away from him and towards the blonde woman who was standing across the room. Raising an arm towards her, Jess flew to the ceiling above them, unable to even struggle as Azazel held her there.

"Stop! You said you wouldn't hurt her!" Sam yelled as he too was thrown back, pinned against the wall, useless and unable to save his love.

"Demons lie Sammy-boy, I think that you would have learned that by now. How are you supposed to lead my army when your thoughts are focuses on her? This is simply a sacrifice for the greater good," the demon chuckled darkly, "Well, my greater good."

And with that a large slash cut across Jess's abdomen. Sam's scream for her were drowned out by the roaring of the fire that engulfed her and quickly spread through the rest of apartment. After a minute or so of one of the most traumatizing memories Sam would ever have, Azazel firmly grasped Sam's forearm.

"Come on Sammy-boy, we got work to do," and with that the still screaming Sam and smirking demon disappeared from the burning apartment that Sam had called home.

**Well guys, what do you think? This is my first attempt ever at a Fanfiction, so I hope that you liked it. Please review, even if it's as simple as; hey, I liked your story, good job! The story is really gonna pick up after the next chapter, so stay tuned for the major plot twist that makes this story really an AU. Thanks for reading, luv y'all! ;P**


	2. The Plan

Chapter 2

Sam was sitting alone in the dark, his head bowed. Sam didn't know how long it had been since Azazel had zapped them to this abandoned warehouse and chained Sam's handcuffs to the wall. Long enough for Sam to have stopped crying and his tears to dry. After the demon had made sure that Sam wasn't going anywhere soon, he had disappeared. Sam should've felt relieved that the demon had left, but that meant that Sam was all alone with his thoughts. And that was just about the worst thing that could happen to him right now.

Jess was dead. Azazel had come for Sam, and had killed Jess to get him. It was all his fault. If he hadn't fallen in love with her, she could be alive right now, living a completely long, happy, and safe life. But Sam had taken that from her. He should never have gone to Stanford, never should have left his family. Never should have fallen in love with her and selfishly put her in danger. You can't leave hunting, nobody ever does, except through a violent and painful death. And it was Sam's fault that Jessica had to have one of those deaths. Hell, it was probably his fault that his mom died as well, Azazel killed her above his crib! Why does everyone that Sam loves have to die?

The demon killed her because it wanted him, but Sam would never work with it. He had to get out of here before Azazel came back. Looking up to the engraved cuffs, Sam gave a tug, twisting his wrists as he tried to escape his bonds. But no matter how hard he tried to escape, the cold metal only rubbed his wrists raw. It was no use, and Sam knew it, but he couldn't give up. Determination shown in his eyes as Sam struggled with all his might to get free, only stopping when the blood began to pour steadily from his scraped and aching wrists. Tightly closing his eyes against his raging emotions, Sam slammed his head against the hard wall behind him. Lights danced in front of his closed eyes as pain flashed through his skull.

"Now Sammy, I can't have you hurting yourself like this. You're going to need to have you're A-game if you are goanna survive these next couple weeks." Sam jumped violently, his wrist's cuts painfully flaring at the sudden movement. The demon stood a couple of feet away from him. Despite its light tone, Sam could see the withheld anger in those flashing yellow eyes.

"Oh, sorry. I wouldn't want to screw up your precious plans," Sam said with a biting sarcasm, but all Azazel did was smile wickedly at him.

"I'm glad that you're starting to come around to my way of seeing thing, Sammy-boy." The demon suddenly reached out and firmly grasped Sam's cut wrists.

The added pressure drew a small hiss of pain from the young hunter. Sam then started to feel a slight burning, which began to grow more painful as the seconds passed. Azazel's eyes flashed even brighter as Sam tried to tug his wrists away from the pain he was causing. When the demon released Sam's wrists they were cut free, the only thing showing that he had ever been cut was the dried blood clinging to his skin.

"There," the demon said as he examined Sam with a satisfied smirk. "Good as new."

Sam did nothing but glare at Azazel. He didn't know that demons could do that. Maybe it was because Azazel wasn't just any demon.

"Why would you heal me?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Haven't we already been over this Sammy? I want you to work with me, be my partner and ally."

"What does that mean? You keep talking about it, but you haven't said what you really want from me."

"Sam, you are the key to my success. You're the one that can free my demon army, and the only one suitable to lead it. We can take this world by force, think of all the possibilities!" Azazel gestured widely as he said this, as if to express the greatness of his plan.

"I won't help you burn the world! Go find someone else to lead your army!" Sam yelled at the demon, his anger bubbling to the surface.

"Sorry Sammy-boy, but you're the one that I want. Of course there are other options, but you're my favorite. I've been waiting for the right moment to do this, but I decided that if I need something to get done, I'm just goanna have to do it myself." With that Azazel took a strange black dagger from the inside of his jacket, and cut deeply into his own wrist.

The blood flowed rapidly and freely from the wound, just as desperate to escape this demon as Sam was. It pooled on his arm before spilling over and dripping sickeningly to the floor. Azazel showed no sign of feeling any pain from the cut and calmly placed the blade that now shone a dark crimson back inside his jacket. Bringing his bleeding arm up to Sam's face, the demon calmly asked, "Do you want some?" as if he were offering Sam a glass of fruit punch.

Sam's eyes widened and he firmly clamped his mouth shut, firmly shaking his head. Then the demon laughed, straight out laughed at Sam as he used his telekinesis and forced Sam's mouth open. Sam cried out as Azazel tipped his arms and the blood flowed straight into Sam's mouth. His struggles to get away were useless, as the handcuffs held him firmly in his place. Soon Sam had a mouthful of the metallic sweet liquid, and as much as his mind resisted, his body forced him to swallow before he drowned himself with the substance. The demon's blood flowed down his throat, but the taste of it stayed in his mouth and throat. Azazel released his hold on him, and Sam gagged at the overwhelming taste of the blood, as the liquid writhed like fire inside of him.

The demon knelt down beside his hostage, grinning at Sam's utter disgust and horror at the events that had just taken place. "That will do for now. I'll be back later Sam, and you can have some more." And with that the demon disappeared.

Sam didn't move for a long time. He couldn't even think correctly. What had just happened? Something horrible, and it was just the beginning. The demon would soon be back, and Sam had never dreaded anything more.

Mere hours had passed before someone teleported into the room to give Sam some 'company,' but surprisingly it wasn't Azazel. Sam looked at the stranger uneasily. She was pretty tall for a woman (but nowhere near as tall as Sam would be if he were standing), with bright blue eyes, a blonde pixie cut, and a wickedly evil smile on her face. She walked right up to Sam and sat down on his lap, running her fingers through his hair. Sam jerked away from her, something about her made the hair on the back of his neck raise, and rightly so as her eyes flashed black.

"Hey there hot-stuff, I've got something for you," the demon said with a voice smooth as silk, but there was a lightly concealed darkness behind it. She clearly wasn't someone to mess with, but Sam was a Winchester, and he wasn't about to be some demon bitch's bitch if he had any say about it. With a quick shift of his weight and a firm buck from his legs, Sam threw the demon off of him. She glowered at him from her new place on the dirty floor. Rising quickly, she strode over to Sam and slapped him strongly across the face, snapping Sam's head to the side.

"Now that wasn't very nice Sam. My father may have a soft spot for you, but I won't hesitate to teach you some manners." When Sam continued to glower at her in silence, she smiled once again, all sickly sweet. "I'm Meg, daughter of Azazel. I'm here because my Dad asked me to be, not because I want to be your friend. But I can make your life hell Winchester. You think you got it bad with a dead girlfriend? That's nothing compared to what I'll do to you if you cross me."

At the mention of Jess Sam's rage took over and he kicked out at Meg, swiping her feet out from under her. When she jumped back up, there was a blade in her hand. Sam's breath caught in his throat at thrust the blade into his shoulder, then she began to viciously twist it, drawing a strangled cry from Sam. Meg ripped the knife back out of the wound and then sliced her own wrist. Sam was still lost in the pain as she wretched open his mouth and poured her tainted blood down his throat. This time Sam refused to swallow, instincts be damned. So Meg simply covered his mouth with her hand, firmly closing it, as she dug her fingers into his open wound. Sam struggled to scream and ended up choking on the blood as it slid down his throat. Meg removed her hand as half of it went in his lungs. With heaving breaths Sam tried to regain the oxygen he lost. Right before Meg disappeared, she gave his stab wound one more twist, her laughter echoing in the empty warehouse long after she was gone.

Time passed rapidly from there on. There was the hours that he was left alone to recover and dwell in his mind, and then that spent with the demons. Different demons would appear and force their blood down his throat, then disappear. Usually it was Azazel or Meg. Meg would usually torture him, whereas Azazel would be kind (comparatively), healing the wounds inflicted on him by others. But that in itself was its own torture, as it always hurt much more than the actual wound ever did. Sam had no clue how long this went on for. Weeks? Months? Either way, Sam saw no end to it in sight, his family wouldn't be looking for him, and they probably didn't even know that he was gone.

The change was subtle at first. Sam noticed it one day when a demon came in to give him the demonic blood. A few days before this Sam had given up on resisting the demons, there was no use. No one was coming for him. But when the demon poured the blood in his mouth he found that he liked it. The taste that he had once despised Sam now found heavenly, despite the irony in the fact. Sam needed the blood. Even though the words seemed so inadequate to how much he longed for the evil liquid, Sam was addicted, every fiber of his being ached when the demons weren't there, pouring it down his throat.

Sam was disgusted with himself. What would his family think? John would probably disown him, in the least. His Dad always saw the world so black and white. Even though Sam hated to think about it, he knew that John would probably hunt him. How Dean would react was more questionable. He and his brother used to be so close, but with Sam leaving for Stanford, he wasn't sure how strong their bond still was. Sam wanted to believe that his brother would never hurt him, but if Dean did decide that Sam was something evil . . . Sam knew he wouldn't take it well. Sam didn't know what was happening to him, but it was definitely something dark and demonic. And anything to do with demons was immediately something to be hunted in the Winchester's point of view. So where did that leave Sam?

Weeks later . . .

A demon lackey suddenly appears outside the fancy door that led to the room his master occupied. He wrung his hands nervously, his black eyes flashing with fear. Sure, Azazel was one of the more forgiving lords of the Underworld, but he was still a very powerful demon. All that he could hope is that Azazel was in a good enough mood to not shoot the messenger. Taking a deep, shaky breath, the low level demon knocked on the solid, dark wood.

"Come in," His master's voice called out.

Entering the room nervously, the demon hesitantly approached his superior. "My lord," his voice was shaky, so he cleared his throat and continued on much steadier. "It's Sam Winchester . . ."

"Yes, what about him?" Azazel asked, starting to grow impatient with this quivering excuse of a demon.

"He's escaped sir."

The room was silent for a few seconds before Azazel shrugged dismissively. "It's about time. I thought he'd given up."

"Uummm, so you planned for him to-?"

"Of course I planned for Sam to escape!" Azazel said heatedly. "Do you think he could escape if I didn't want him to?" The lesser demon stayed silent, fearing he had overstepped his bounds. Rolling his eyes, Azazel continued. "I need Sam to work with me willingly. The spell was only half of it. The one thing that keeps Sam from the world of the Supernatural is his longing to have a normal life, and with what he is now, he can never have that. By having him escape, he'll realize that we are the only ones who accept him, and then willingly come back to me. I want Sam to be loyal to me, not just some lackey like you." The lesser demon shuffled his feet, not knowing how to respond to this safely, so he chose to stay mute. "I have one more job for you. I need you to tip off Dean Winchester of Sam's whereabouts."

"Why would you want the older sibling to find him? With what Sam is now, won't he try and harm him?"

"I'm counting on it. That will be the last straw for Sam. When his brother turns on him, he'll feel completely and utterly alone. That's when Sam will come back to our awaiting arms, and then he and I will create Hell on Earth." Azazel's yellow eyes gleamed with dark joy as his minion disappeared from the room, off to set in motion the next step in his plan.

**Dun dun duuuun! Poor Sammy ): But, next chapter we get Dean, and I am so excited to write him. And then of course we'll see exactly what Azazel meant by Sam being changed (ignoring my summery w/all of it's spoilers) and have our first Dean and Sam meeting! Hoped you enjoyed yourself, stay tuned for more**


	3. Family Reunions

Chapter 3

It was late evening by the time Dean Winchester walked into a noisy, crowded bar frequented by Stanford students. He leisurely strolled up to the counter, taking a seat on one of the chairs there. If there was only one thing that Sam got right about leaving for college, it was all of the bars filled with hot chicks. But Dean knew his brother. Rolling his eyes, he pictured Sam with his nose buried in some boring book at the nearest library instead of out here having some fun. Dean snapped out of his thoughts as a young, fit blonde came over to get his order.

"Hey there Amanda," Flashing a confident smile at her, Dean paused for a second to read the nametag placed over her distractingly sloping chest.

"Hey yourself Tiger. What can I getcha?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

Dean only barely managed to stop himself from putting his 'charm' in good use, he was sadly here for other reasons than frisky college waitresses. "Just a beer for now," he said with a half-smile, which she returned in full.

She quickly bounced, ahem, walked away, returning shortly with the cold brew. "Are you sure there's not anything else you need?" Amanda asked innocently, leaning beguilingly over the counter to give Dean an even more appreciative view.

The older Winchester's resolve wavered for a second, slightly clearing his throat and tugging at the neck of his shirt. When did it get so hot in here? Maybe he would take some time to get to know Amanda a little bit better, it wasn't like Sam was goanna notice if he took a little longer to show up. Mainly because Sam didn't know that his older brother was coming. He took a long drink from his glass, bringing his eyes back up to meet her's with moderate difficulty. But with a resigned sigh, he asks this particularly eager to help girl about what he came here for. Or, more accurately, who. "Actually, I'm looking for my brother; Sam Winchester. Do you know where I could find him?"

Amanda's once cheery face instantly fell and she suddenly straightened, looking strangely at Dean, with a look similar to apprehension and something that Dean couldn't quite put his finger on. But as soon as she spoke, it was clear in her voice - pity. "You're Sam's brother?" Dean nodded, wary of why this girl's attitude had changed so drastically, his smile slowly faded away. "You . . . You never heard?"

What didn't Dean hear about? What the hell could've happened? But Dean already knew the answer to that; nothing good. As Bobby liked to say, the Winchesters don't have any luck, and if they did, it'd be bad. And the worst of that bad luck followed Sammy around like no tomorrow. Dean's went into complete big brother mode, his once light and playful tone switching to deadly serious. "What didn't I hear about?" Amanda hesitated, biting her lip in a way that Dean would've found very attractive a few seconds ago. Trying again, he softened his voice, but kept it every bit as insistent. "Please, Amanda, I need to know. What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath and nodded off to a corner booth. They made their way over to it, Dean's leg bouncing nervously the second he sat down. Amanda took steadying breath, steeling her emotions as Dean grew more and more nervous about the way she was acting. "It was about three months ago," She began, and Dean felt himself slightly relax at that. Sam would've called him if something really bad had happened all that time ago, so he was probably fine by now. But as Amanda continued Dean found that he had jumped to conclusions far too soon. "Sam and his girlfriend Jessica were living together. They had already been dating for a few months, and they were perfect for each other. No one had seen either of them ever happier than when they were together. There was a rumor that Sam was going to propose to Jess." Now Dean was just confused. Was Amanda just overreacting from some breakup? Maybe Dean was giving this girl too much credit in the brains department.

As Amanda continued her eyes becoming slightly tearful "And one night, they were both at home, and there was a fire." Dean froze. "Jess . . . Jess didn't make it. And Sam went missing. Nobody has seen or heard from him since." She reached across the table, taking Dean's hand in her own. "I'm so sorry. The police thought that he might've set the fire, but we all know that Sam would never do that. He loved Jess."

Sam was missing. Sammy had been missing for three months after a fire that killed his girlfriend and burned down his apartment. _Three months_! Oh God, Sam could be anywhere! And Dean hadn't even had a freaking clue until now that he had disappeared off the face of the Earth! What if he was hurt? Anything could have happened to him. "Son of a bitch," Dean said quietly, clenching his hands into tight fists. Dean needed to find his brother and clear up this whole mess as soon as possible. But Dean tried to reassure himself. Sam was a Winchester, not just any monster could get the jump on him. He had probably just bolted after the fire, not being able to face what had happened. Hey, if there's anything Sam's good at, it's running away from those who love him. Dean winced at that, too far man, too far he thought to himself, knowing that that was way too harsh. Especially in light of recent events.

Running his fingers through his neatly cut hair, Dean sighed before looking Amanda intently in the eyes. "Are you sure that nobody's heard from him?"

"Sorry, but no. If I could help you, I would, but he just disappeared." She looked at him sympathetically.

Dean rose from his seat, putting his half-smile back on his face, even though it was a little empty now. "Thanks for your help." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck finding your brother." And with that she walked away with her hips swaying back and forth oh so sweetly as she returned to her shift behind the bar.

Dean spent the next half hour questioning the college students in the bar, but he got nothing more than some sympathetic looks. No one had a clue to where Sammy had gone. He decided to ask around some more tomorrow and see if he could get some clues. Dean left the bar and walked out to the Impala, and was putting the key in the door as he heard someone approaching him from behind. Turning around, Dean was now facing a kinda shady, nervous guy who was slowing approaching him.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked gruffly, in no mood to beat around the bush.

"Actually, I might be able to help you." Dean raised his brow, looking at him disbelievingly. "I heard that you looking for Sam Winchester."

At this, Dean immediately straightened, a small amount of hope flickering to life. "Do you know where I can find him?" He asked, getting straight to the point. When he started to walk over to meet the man halfway the guy edged away from his approach. Dean stopped, frowning at his weird behavior. Why was he offering help but too nervous to get anywhere near Dean? There was something off about this guy, though Dean was willing to overlook this in hope for any information about his little brother.

"I saw him a couple days ago coming back from a trip when I stopped at this little bar just at the borders of Utah and Wyoming. Sam was working there."

"Are you sure?" Dean questioned, not wanting to trace down a false lead when he could still ask around some more here.

"I shared his pre-law class, I'm pretty sure that I'd recognize that guy anywhere. He kinda stands out in a crowd." This made Dean smile, thinking of his gigantor brother's height. Sam always tried to slouch down to appear shorter, but it didn't really work. The kid stuck out in a crowd like a sore thumb.

If this guy was right, then Dean didn't want to waste any time. "Where exactly did you see him?" Dean finally relaxed as the man gave him the details. He was going to go and find his brother. There was no doubt in his mind that Sam wasn't dealing well with his girlfriend's death, he could tell by the way the kid had bolted from Stanford when he had worked so hard to get there in the first place. Throwing a hasty thanks over his shoulder, Dean jumped into the Impala. Revving the engine, he hightailed it out of there. He had a little brother to find.

Meanwhile, the man that had been so helpful to Dean was left standing in the dust storm that the Impala had created. He had a fixed scowl on his face as his eyes flashed pitch black. The demon rolled his eyes as the car started blasted AC/DC right before it turned the corner and continued on out of sight. He then disappeared to report back to his master, almost a little surprises himself at how well Azazel's plan was working.

Sam is wiping down the bar's counters. It's almost closing time, and there are only a couple groups of people left. One particular rowdy group of guys catches Sam's attention as their boisterous laughter carries across the room from their current residence at the pool table. Sam is so not looking forward to having to tell them to leave when the time comes. It's not the fact that they outnumber him by six to one, it's that Sam has been trying to keep a low profile. With a small sigh Sam continues to wipe down the counter as a customer sits in front of him.

Not glancing up Sam speaks to him "What can I get you?" But his head snaps up to attention when he hears the one voice he'd recognize anywhere.

"A beer's fine," Said Dean, smiling cockily at his brother.

Sam damn near has a heart attack as he openly stares, he was sure that he had covered his tracks. He had tried so hard to disappear, how in the world did his brother manage to find him? "D-Dean?" Sam finally manages to stutter out.

"The one and only," he replies, brow slightly furrowing at Sam's reaction to his brother.

"How did you find me?" Sam asks, trying regain his composure. If Dean knew, they wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Struggling to become calm, he grabs Dean a beer and hands it to him, holding back a flinch when he pops off the top.

"It wasn't that hard college boy," the words kinda just rolled out of his mouth, but he felt a twinge of regret when Sam's eyes darkened slightly. This wasn't really how he wanted to talk to his brother about what had happened, but Dean wasn't known for his tactfulness in conversations. "What happened Sammy? I went to get you at the college and you weren't there. And then I hear about this whole fire thing." Dean was at least able to not bring up the subject about Sam's girlfriend. That would definitely not go over well with Sam.

Sam avoided answering Dean's questions by asking his own. "Why did you come looking for me? Shouldn't you be out hunting with Dad?"

Rolling his eyes at Sam's poor attempt at changing the subject, Dean answered him. "Sam, I've been hunting by myself for some time now."

"Dad let you hunt by yourself?" Sam asked, raising his brow.

"I'm twenty-one Sam, I can go on solo jobs. But that's so not the point right now. Dad's gone missing Sam. I haven't heard from him for a couple of months and I think it might have something to do with the Demon. I could really use your help in finding him." At this Sam's face paled dramatically at his words, and his hands started to shake slightly. This triggered some alarms in Dean. Why was Sammy so afraid all of the sudden? "Are you okay Sam? What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I-I'm fine Dean," Sam took a long, shaky breath. "I can't help you Dean. You don't need my help on this anyway, you'll be fine by yourself." As Dean's face fell, Sam felt really bad. But he couldn't, he just couldn't risk Dean finding out, and if they were out hunting for Azazel and Dad, he almost definitely would. And Sam didn't know what he'd do if he ever saw the Demon again, just the thought of him was sending his body into a panicked state. "I'm sorry man, but no."

"It's not that I need your help Sammy, I want it."

This made Sam feel even worse. But if Dean knew, would he still want Sam? "It's Sam, not Sammy." He said, with a small attempt at lightening the mood, but it didn't really work.

"Look Sam, if this is about what happened at Stanford, I get it man. It must have been really hard to lose your girlfriend like that." Sam stiffened as Dean spoke. Dean hated to do this, but he didn't want to just leave his little brother in this no-name bar in the middle of nowhere. "If . . . If you need to talk-"

Sam suddenly slammed his fist into the wooden bar, the force of it knocked over Dean's untouched beer. "I don't want to talk Dean. Just leave me alone man. I came here to be alone, so can you just go? I don't want to help you on your search for Dad, he probably just ditched your ass." And how screwed up was that? Dean never was into his so called 'chick-flick moments,' and here he was asking if Sam wanted to talk and Sam just pushing him away. Sam felt horrible as he threw these words at his brother, Dean's eyes at first shining with hurt before he put on his mask. But Sam needed him to leave, no matter how much it hurt the both of them.

Once Sam had finished Dean stiffly stood up. "Fine Sam. Have fun being all alone you selfish bastard!" And with that he stormed out of the bar, the door slamming shut behind him.

Sam covered his eyes with his hands, trying to hold back the hurt from what had just happened. Once he had gotten it together, he glanced around the bar. Thankfully it had fully cleared out, except for that one group of guys, so there had been practically no witnesses to their dispute. Some day this had turned out to be. A glance at the clock showed him it was time to close up, and damn, he was ready for it.

After he had finished cleaning up the tables and booths, he reluctantly walked up to the group if men. "Hey guys, it's time to clear out. It's closing time, you can come back tomorrow." They pointedly ignored him, just laughing louder at whatever the hell they were talking about. "C'mon, it's time for you to leave." Sam grasped one of their shoulders, and they all simultaneously turned to him. Sam took a step back, eyeing them warily.

They were all grinning at Sam, making his feel extremely uneasy. And then all of their eyes flashed black. With a gasp, Sam turned to run, not sure if even now, he could handle six demons by himself. But then one of them picked him up bodily with their powers and threw him across the room, causing him to crash into and smash a table. Groaning, Sam lifted himself to his feet. It looks like his only choice was to try and fight them off. With a heavy feeling in his heart, Sam closed his eyes as he summoned his powers. When he opened them a second later they were a yellow similar to Azazel's with black streaks throughout them. Bringing up his arm, he aimed his open hand at the nearest demon.

**Cliffhanger! Tada :D I just want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. I'm glad that you guys actually like this, and I'm having a blast writing it. Sorry for kinda edging around exactly what happens to Sammy, but I'm going to clear it all up next chapter. It was actually supposed to all be one, but I still have so much to write that I'm just gonna break it up into 2 chapters. Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Demons, Deals, and Dean, Oh My!

Chapter 4

Focusing on the demon in front of him Sam slowly closed his hand and twisted it so his palm was facing upward. Scrunching up his face in concentration he pictured the black smoke of the demon's essence leaving its host. The demon's smirk fell as it felt the first tugs of Sam's power grasping it. It only managed to take a few menacing steps toward the youngest Winchester before collapsing to its knees, clutching at its throat as pitch black wisps of its ruined soul was forced to evict its current residence. With a strangled choking noise more and more of the demon pooled on the dirty wooden floor of the bar. In one swift movement Sam quickly jerked his hand back to his chest, mentally connecting the motion to signal the final step of his self-made exorcism. Flashes of red mixed with the demon smoke and the essence dissipated as the demon was dragged back to where it belonged.

While this was happening the other demons had stared on in shock. They had not been told that the kid's powers had developed to anywhere near this level of strength and finesse when they were passed on the information about his whereabouts. But as the last bits of the unfortunate demon was sent back to the pits the group snapped out of their initial surprise, quickly replacing it with the intense malevolent rage that only demons can truly foster. With angry cries they charged at the Winchester who quickly responded. Sam sent the demons flying back with an outward thrust of his palm, slamming them forcefully against the opposite wall and pinning them there. Sadly demons aren't known for their willingness to peacefully surrender and they pushed back against Sam's hold with their own demonic powers. He knew he couldn't hold them for long, but he also knew the second he let go he was screwed, so Sam fought against the demon's struggles. The strength the task required was too much for his mind and body, his strength steadily draining. It wasn't long before Sam was struck with a wave of dizziness as the world swayed and lights danced before his eyes.

The second he regained his grip on reality Sam focused again on keeping the demons pinned, but one had broken free of his weakened grasp and ran at him. It was almost as if the world slowed down. Sam watched as the demon quickly closed the ground between them. The demons would win in an all-out fight. Sam was outmanned and outmatched, his powers might be incredible, but they weren't magic. He would be beaten, captured, and dragged back to Azazel and all the horrors that came with the demon that did this to him. The bastard that ripped apart his family and destroyed Sam's humanity. At the thought of that Sam was filled with a deep sense of determination that he hadn't felt ever since he had been first taken by Azazel. No, Sam would not go back, he'd rather die. And Sam was a Winchester, which meant that you go down fighting, or not at all. There was only one last thing that could give Sam a fighting chance, and even though it was unspeakable, disgusting, and most definitely evil, he would do it if he could drag some demons down to the pits with him.

Whipping out the small blade that replaced the one he had lost in the fire all those months ago, Sam sidestepped the charging demon at the last moment; slashing the knife across its throat in one impeccably precise movement, using the demon's momentum against it. The demon stumbled to the ground, surprise evident in its face as Sam descended upon it and latched his mouth onto the gushing wound. Its struggles to push Sam off were useless, Sam's grip was too strong. As its vessel swiftly died the demon tried to escape the Winchester while it could, but Sam used his powers to keep it in the host. Sam drank deeply and greedily, the demon blood giving him an insane power boost. All weakness Sam had felt moments ago instantly disappeared. When the blood slowed down to a slight trickle Sam stood up swiftly, wiping away the blood on his face with the back of his hand. Forming tight fists with his hands and facing his opponents once more, Sam exorcised the five demons simultaneously, their angry swears for revenge falling upon deaf ears.

Sam swayed unsteadily as he stood alone in the trashed bar surrounded by the host's corpses. Having never gotten much practice with his powers besides the forced sessions with Azazel, Sam wasn't prepared for the acute whiplash he received as the use of his powers took its toll; leaving him weak and nauseous. Looking down as he tried to take deep, steadying breaths Sam's eyes immediately fell to the bloody and drained corpse at his feet. As the urge to throw up became prominent Sam stumbled away from the corpse. Colliding with the bar, Sam sank down to the floor, his eyes never leaving his victim. Oh my God, what had he _done_? Sam had sworn that he would never drink demon's blood again. His shirt and face were still hot and sticky with the bloody evidence of his actions. He was no better than the demons he had just sent back to Hell. Sam had just drained a man of all his blood, and he had _liked it_, it made him feel _good_. Tears filled his eyes, but he roughly wiped them away with the back of his hand. Drinking the blood made him feel powerful, invincible. But now all he felt was disgust at himself, at what he had become.

Feeling the tugs of unconsciousness at the corners of his mind, Sam gratefully gave in. Anything to get away from the bodies and his thoughts. Moments before the darkness fully eclipsed him, Sam heard a stunned gasp from across the room. Weakly opening his yellow eyes, Sam breath caught in his throat as he saw Dean staring at him, looking just as horrified as Sam felt, but his big brother's expression swiftly morphed into one of rage. No matter how hard he struggled, Sam couldn't keep the darkness away any longer, and as he slipped away he managed to whisper a word. "Sorry." And then he knew no more.

Dean grunted as he dragged his brother into the Devil's Trap drawn on the bar's wooden floor. He wasn't about to risk the demon waking back up and then running off in Sam's body. Dean was furious at himself! He had almost walked out on Sam while he was possessed, leaving him at the mercy of a freaking demon! Demons aren't exactly gentle with their host's, and Dean never would have forgiven himself if something were to happen to Sam. He should have known that it wasn't Sam. Sam wouldn't have said those things to Dean. At least he hoped not. And this obviously wasn't just any demon, it had yellow eyes. Not exactly like the ones his father had described with precise detail, but enough that this demon was obviously connected to the one that killed his and Sam's mother. It also didn't take a genius to connect the blood covering Sam and the drained demon host to know that his little brother was now pumped full of tainted blood. Who knew how that could affect the kid? Shaking his head to hopefully help clear it, Dean stepped out of the trap.

As he flipped through the pages of John's journal the demon began to stir. By the time Dean had found the exorcism it was shakily lifting itself into a sitting position; propping itself up with its arms and opening its eyes which had returned to Sam's hazel coloring. "Dean?" Sam's voice was shaky and hoarse. Grinding his teeth together Dean pointedly ignored the monster. "Dean. I . . . I never wanted for you to find out-"

"Find out what?!" Dean asked, eyes flashing angrily. "That you possessed my brother you sick son of a bitch?" The demon visually recoiled at this, flinching back at Dean's words and hiding his eyes behind his bangs. The rage Dean was harboring towards the demon greatly increased at the Sam like reaction. This monster had no right to act anything like his brother. "I'm going to give you one chance demon. Leave my brother now and I'll let you go. And if you don't I'll send you back to burn in Hell."

Sam's head jerked up at that, panicked eyes staring at Dean. "Wait! Wait Dean, please, you can't! It won't work, I can't leave!"

"Oh really?" Dean said before the demon could continue as he quirked an eyebrow. With the Winchester flair, Dean sent a cheeky smirk at him. "I have a handy dandy demon exorcism right here and I'm pretty sure that you don't have a snowballs chance against resisting it."

The demon's eyes opened wide with such an intense fear that Dean almost stopped, but focusing on how he was about to free his brother, Dean read the Latin verse aloud. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii-."

The effect was instantaneous. Sam arms collapsed and he fell heavily back to the floor, eyes snapping from hazel to yellow as he let out strangled cries of pain. The further Dean got the louder Sam became, until he was openly screaming in agony as though being horribly tortured. Sam turned and twisted his body in unnatural ways as he clawed at the floorboards; leaving deep gashes in the wood. Dean's voice started to become shaky and tight. The thing that caused Dean to stop was when the demon began to try and say Dean's name. The sound so horrible and broken and Sam that the words died in his throat.

The demon just laid there; taking quick, shallow breaths as it struggled to recover. Dean wanted to turn away from his brother so badly, not have see him just lying there, obviously still in pain. But he couldn't. Sam was still possessed and Dean wasn't able to man up and finish the exorcism because he was too much of a sissy. It was the demon who was in pain, not his brother. Pulling his hands down his face, Dean struggled to think up another way to exorcise the demon but was coming up with zilch.

"Why did you stop?" Dean's eyes met with the demon's yellow ones as it looked at him with a hesitant hope. Scowling, he chose not to answer. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to have friendly conversation with a demon. Unfortunately the demon didn't seem able to just leave the Winchester alone. It seemed to try and gather some courage as it slowly raised itself from the floor, pain flickering across Sam's face, until it stood unsteadily. "Dean, I need you to listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to you!" Dean spat at it. "I don't have to do anything for you! You're possessing my brother! You're a _DEMON_!" With that word he managed to express all of his disgust towards the monster that was controlling Sam, venom practically dripping from it.

"Please, what I say is going to sound insane, but it's true. You have to hear me out Dean," Sam pleaded with his brother. "If you hate me afterwards, it's okay, I understand, but please, just let me explain."

And even though all Dean wanted to do was yell at the demon and find a way to get rid of him as soon as possible, something stopped him. The way that the demon was acting, it was so close to . . . it was just messing with Dean's mind. Dean needed it to shut up, preferably as soon as possible, so maybe if he were to entertain it for a few moments he could get some peace. "Fine, I'll listen." He said in a low voice. "But after this you shut the Hell up. Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed." A hesitant smile appeared on Sam's face as he nodded eagerly. "Umm, it's a little hard to explain," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. There wasn't time for a full explanation, he'd just have to come out and say it. "Dean, it's me, Sam. I'm a demon. The demon who killed our mom, Azazel, killed Jess and took me from Stanford so he could turn me into _this_. A _monster_. A _demon_." The depression and self-loathing was extremely evident in his voice.

Dean's expression darkened dangerously as the demon spoke, became angrier and angrier. How dare it try and pose as Sam. The freaking _nerve_. Like Dean wouldn't be able to know whether or not this was really Sam. This was just a pitiful attempt to try and get to Dean so that it could escape. Demons lie, and this one obviously sucked at it. "Do you think I'm freaking stupid?" The demon froze at Dean's outburst, any other words that it had planned to say blocked. "There's no way that Sam could ever be a demon! Unlike you, my brother is not evil. If that is the best lie that you can come up with then you're one poor excuse for a demon."

"I'm not lying to you," Sam tried to argue back. "You've got to believe me Dean. I know that I'm something evil now and that you probably hate me, but it is really me Dean."

An unexpected splash of holy water caused Sam to stumble back from the now flask wielding Winchester as he cried out in pain. He frantically scrubbed the blessed water off with his sleeve, careful not to get it on his hands. The demon acted as though the liquid was a potent acid, which was just about the equivalent of the burning, stinging pain that it caused. Looking back up to Dean, pleading yellow eyes were met with harsh green ones.

"You are _not_ my brother." Dean growled, before he abruptly turned and left the building, slamming the door behind him.

Sam watched his brother walk away. He couldn't bring himself to call out to him again. Sinking back to the floor, Sam covered his face with a hand and tightly shut his eyes. Surprisingly, he had never thought that Dean might not accept that Sam had turned into a demon. He had expected the hate and disgust, but not the denial. A bitter laugh escaped his lips, because he should have known better. Winchesters knew better than to trust demons, especially when they were 'possessing' your brother. It's not like he deserved his brother's trust. Maybe it was a good thing that Dean didn't believe him. Maybe it wouldn't hurt Dean as much if he believed his brother was possessed by something they hunt and not turned into one.

Dark thoughts overwhelmed his mind and Sam had no clue how much time had passed when he heard the door to the bar open again. Sam looked up and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw that it wasn't his brother. Instead there stood a middle aged man in an extremely expensive looking suit with a smug look on his face and two well-built men standing stoically behind him.

"Here's a rare sight boys," there was a distinct English accent to his voice. "A hunter stuck in a Devil's Trap." Immediately Sam pulled a classic bitch face in response. Who the Hell did this guy think he was? But before he could ask, the man continued speaking, obviously enjoying the chance to monologue. "I am Crowley, King of the Crossroads." His eyes flashed red dramatically. "And you, Sam Winchester, are what all the demons are gossiping about nowadays." Crowley said with a smirk. "Azazel's chosen boy king getting himself a set of black eyes and then escaping is the most interesting thing that's happened since the whole demon and hunter fiasco with JFK. But that's beside the point Moose. Lucky for you, I've decided that it would be in both of our better interests for you to escape." Sam raised an eyebrow at the nickname

"I don't need a demon's help. I'll be fine by myself."

"You speak like you're not one of us now Sam." Crowley noted.

Sam's glared nastily. "The last thing that I want is to owe some demon."

Crowley came a few steps closer to the Devil's Trap, stopping about a foot from the edge of its confines. "I am not just _some_ demon. I am a king, and a business man, Sammy."

"It's Sam." He corrected, but Crowley just ignored him.

"Right now Azazel has sent his top demons to come and fetch you. You remember Meg, right?" A visible shudder came over Sam at the demon's name. "You see, old yellow eyes figures that you've had enough time to catch up with you 'loving' big brother to realize that you belong with other demons and not humans. He thinks that you'll come willingly with him after the way that Dean has treated you."

Sam opened his mouth to protest. No matter how much Dean hated him, he would never willingly return to Azazel. But Crowley already seemed to know this. "I'm sure that you would just prefer to get away from the both of them right now Moose, so I'll make you a deal. I'll break this trap and you will owe me. One day I'll summon you and then you'll have to do a single task for me. It won't be anytime soon, but it will happen. And you are mine until you finish the job. Do we have a deal Sam?"

No. That's what Sam wished he could say. But they both knew that he'd rather owe the demon before him than be taken by Azazel. So, with a heavy heart, Sam breathed "yes." Crowley flashed him a smile and with a wave of his hand the wood that the trap was on splintered; breaking the lines. Before Sam could move Crowley came forward and kissed him on the mouth and Sam felt a sharp pinch on his arm.

"What the Hell?" Sam asked, stumbling back.

"Sorry sweetheart, but a kiss completes a deal and I'll need some of your blood for when I summon you." The King said as he waved a now filled syringe that had been the source of the pinch. "It's been nice doing business with you Moose, but we really must be going. As should you if you want to get out of here before Meg shows up with her lackeys. Try and stay alive until I need you Winchester." And with that the demon left with his henchmen following behind silently.

Sam stood there for a moment before he turned and went out the back door. The deal he had just made would be pointless if he ran into his brother again as he tried to escape. But the thought of leaving Dean to face Meg and the rest of Azazel's minions alone caused him to pause in the doorway, worrying his bottom lip as he looked back to the front door that lead to his brother. He knew that Dean wouldn't want his help and wouldn't do the same for him if the situations were reversed. Hell, if Sam did help, his brother would probably just throw him back in a Devil's Trap. Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, Sam continued out the back door, away from danger and his brother.

It wasn't Sam. It couldn't be Sam. Sam can't be a demon. It's just not possible.

Right?

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled to no one as he stood alone outside the bar. He couldn't just leave the demon alone, so he just stood there in the parking lot next to the Impala, trying to sort out his thoughts. Demons lie, every hunter knows that, but this one wasn't good at lying, he was incredible at acting. Because that's what this was, an act. A demon acting like he was actually Sam so that he could escape. But it was too good. It got down all of the emotions and quirks, reacted in every freaking way that Dean's little brother would.

Sam had only been possessed one other time when they were both teenagers, and Dean had caught on almost immediately. It's not that the demon was bad at it or sloppy, because that wasn't the case. Their dad had been completely fooled (not that that said a lot for Sam and John's relationship), but Dean could tell. The point is that Dean_knows_ his brother, in many ways better than he knows himself. But Dean would've had no clue that this wasn't his brother if he hadn't walked in and seen him with those yellow eyes as he exorcised the other demons. Which brang up another subject; how and why would a demon exorcise its own kind? Dean didn't even know that demons could do that to each other, and it doesn't make any sense why he would. Aren't demons supposed to work together? Ugh, Dean was getting a major headache from today's events. He had imagined that getting Sammy to come with him would be a relatively simple task, but this was turning out to be a huge pain in the ass.

For the sixth time since he had fled the bar, Dean flicked open his phone and scrolled down to his dad's number. He should call him. Dean knew John probably wouldn't pick up, but there was a small chance that his dad at least listened to the messages Dean left him. His dad would want to know. He might be able to help. But for the sixth time something stopped him. The same feeling that made him listen to the demon back in the bar. And even though he would give anything to not admit it to himself, he had to. It was the feeling that was reserved for Sam and Sam alone. The brotherly bond between them. His big brother sense. The feeling that he had to make everything okay and look out for Sam, was being directed towards the demon possessing him.

_If_ it was possessing him.

There it was. The doubt in his mind. What if it _was_ Sam? What if Sam _was_ a demon? Could it be possible?

"No." Dean says aloud. "No way. Now freaking way is that Sam. Sam is possessed!" He couldn't believe it.

_But it acts so much like him_, says a voice in his head. _And Winchesters have the worst luck_. _Sam has always had the biggest target over his head_. _Could yellow eyes _-_Azazel is what the demon had called him- have done this too him_? _Is it even possible_?

Dean needed to call Bobby. Bobby would know if it was possible, or could at least find out if it was before Dean came to any conclusions on this whole situation. He was about to grab his phone when he heard people approaching from behind. When he turned he came face to face with a chick. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes that glittered darkly in the night. She was kinda pretty, but was closer to Sam's type of girl than Dean's. If it had been just her showing up to a bar late at night, Dean wouldn't have worried much. But a guy is allowed to get a little nervous when she has at least a dozen black-eyed demons right behind her. Forgetting about getting his phone, Dean instead drew out his flask of Holy Water, though he knew it wasn't going to do him any good in the long run. He didn't stand a chance against a group this big.

"Well, Well," She purred. "If it isn't Sammy's big brother Dean. I know that you're supposed to be the dumb one, but that flask isn't goanna do you any good honey." With that the flask was thrown from his hands by her demonic telekinesis. "You know, I got to get pretty close to your brother the two months that my father had him. I'd love the chance to do the same to you." She pulled out a sleek, small knife played with it absently in her hands. "I wonder if you would scream for me like he did. If you'd call out your brother's name as I-"

"Shut the Hell up you Bitch!" Dean roared before she could say anything else. "I'm going to freaking kill you for even touching him!"

And then she laughed. Just full out laughed at him. "Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that? You don't have a way to kill me and you're out numbered. But lucky for you, I'm here for Sam. So if you just let us take him and leave then I won't have to kill you quite so painfully." She looked extremely disappointed at that prospect.

"If you think I'm just going to stand here then you've got another thing coming." He stood tall before her, spreading his stance as he drew his gun.

"Good. I was thinking that I might not get to mess up that pretty face of yours." She said with a sneer, the demons behind her shifting where they stood with anticipation for the fight.

But before anyone could move, a figure walked up behind Dean until he stood beside him. Dean quickly turned his gun to point at him, but immediately moved it away when he saw it was Sam. Speedily moving a couple steps away from the demon, Dean started to ask "How did you get out of-" but found himself stopping when Sam gave him a look that said _Just trust me for a moment_. Dean hesitated, but then gave a small nod and turned his gun back towards the bitch and her cronies. His hunter side was screaming at him to not trust either group, but the rest of him told him to trust Sam. Or the demon possessing him. Damnit, Dean needed to figure this out before his head exploded.

"Long time, no see hot-stuff. Miss me?" The she-demon asked.

"Bite me, Meg." Sam replied. Dean could tell that he was doing a pretty good job acting tough, but he actually terrified of her.

"If I remember right, it was always you that ended up doing that to me." Meg said with a knowing smile.

Sam flinched slightly at her words, memories of their 'sessions' flashing before his eyes, but kept going as if he wasn't fazed. "I'm going to give you one chance to run back to Azazel before I send you all back to Hell."

"You're not strong enough for that Sam." Dean froze. Meg had just called the demon Sam. Could that mean . . . ? "Boy King or not, you haven't had enough practice or blood to be able to. I bet that you used up every drop of power you had on those demons father sent earlier." Despite her confident words, she started to look slightly nervous.

"I've had an entire month to build up my powers. The only reason why I'm not exorcising you all right now is because I want you to tell Azazel how powerful I've become."

"You're bluffing," Meg said uncertainly. The demons behind her shuffled nervously.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes. "Because if you attack us you had better be."

No one dared to move for a moment. Sam stared Meg down as she sized him up. After what seemed like eternity, Meg flashed the Winchesters a smile. "Looks like I'll just have to wait to use this on you till next time, Dean." She flashed her knife through the air before putting it back in its sheath. "See you around, Sammy." Meg called before they all turned and disappeared into the night.

The brothers stood there for a moment before the faced each other. "Dean, I-" but the demon had to stop as the world began to spin. Dean moved forward and grabbed his shoulder, steadying him before stepping away again.

"Why did you do that? If you got out of the trap you could have just ran off and left me to die. Why risk your life? It's obvious that you can barely keep yourself standing, let alone take on a dozen demons." Dean questioned as he looked into those yellow eyes. Now that he really looked at them, they were more gold than the sickening yellow that John had described from Azazel.

The demon took a deep breath and looked away for a moment. When he looked back at Dean his eyes were hazel once more. "It's because I'm your brother Dean."

**Well, I suck. I haven't updated in months and this chapter didn't go as far as I wanted it to with the plot. I'm sorry it's been so long, but here's my chapter. Thank you to everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed. You guys make me feel good & write better, so I love you.**

**Just so we're clear, I am still writing this, but I don't have much time with school & homework. Happy New Year's everyone! :D**


End file.
